chuggingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JRCS/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Chuggington Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Locomotive Characters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 18:55, July 19, 2011 RE: Hello Yes, I feel the Chuggington wiki might be a good break from the Thomas wiki. Feel free to contact me whenever you feel like it through this wiki. CalleyFan 15:33, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a Rip It sounds like some dumb ripoff of "Hero of the Rails" for fanatics. But, I will still contact Chuggington and find out. Until then, please delete them. :As for the stub template, I am working on designs for the wiki, and have an idea for it. Thanks for the offer! CalleyFan 00:32, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Image Thanks for sending the image! I found it, too after some people sent me a few different articles. I just didn't know what character it was to post it. CalleyFan 15:25, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Colours I changed the colours back, and made the buttons and header look like the colours of the Chuggington Logo. CalleyFan 17:09, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Chat Come on it now please CalleyFan 19:51, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Blockage of Pan0013 I have given Pan0013 a blockage for various reasons. #Home Photos #Chuggington Thomas Style Photos (Also Home Photos) #Two blog posts with one sentence saying how many badges he has. Three rules broken is more than enough. I have set it to expire in a year. Just thought I would let you know. CalleyFan 02:33, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Right, I will shorten Pan's to 6 months and Biggest's to 3. I agree its a dumb sport (it sure is a sport on TTTE Wikia!) CalleyFan 21:15, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Do we really need "Red Chuggers" "Chuggers without siderods" etc. The only categories that seem suitable are "Episodes" "Merchandise" "Locomotives" and maybe "Learning Curve".Ivan Kakooza 12:06, December 11, 2011 (UTC) New Logo As before, send me an imageshack link. Always do that when you want to change the logo, so I we can both agree. CalleyFan 02:05, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Please Ask Next Time Before deleting a page, you must confirm it with the other admins (in this case me). Just to let you know for next time. Well, that is unless it's a complete spam page. CalleyFan 21:24, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Blockage of WikipediaHelper I can't stand this guy, and so can't bertram! He's added false photos to pages, he even had the nerve to go onto Steamie With Glasses's talk page and call US rude for taking it over. Steamie hasn't been editing for 2 years!! They needed admins. I gave the guy a warning, but be on the lookout. CalleyFan 12:38, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Mensage Thanks For Talking :) Honk, Honk! Calley Speak In Late Again Eddie? Today I See On Youtube, And Edit The Late Again Eddie Page, I Edited The Characters Section, I Hear Calley Talking In The Background At The Scene When Eddie And Hodge Are In The Workshop Shed The Is This: - "Breakdown Chugger Cooming Trought!" This Is A Background Voice, She Speak Or Not? Joe Mensage Okay, Sorry. Important Message For JRCS Hello JRCS I am Brewster's Fan (Seamie With Glasses Blocked Me For Not Following a Rule. When He left, You and CalleyFan asked That'sWeird to be admins and (S)he said okay just let me adopt the wiki. That'sWeird adopted the wiki and you all owned it. That'sWerid (i think) left (havent seen any edits from that user at all lately). You Guys Made New Rules and That one you (probbaly) didn't think was appropriate and didn't write it back in. I created Chuggington's Biggest Fan when Steamie left and now you know why i edited it. I hope that's Okay. Sorry For the mix up. This is one of my Favorite Wikis so i'll write you later. (is that funny)? :) Chuggington's biggest fan (aka CBF) PS sorry for writing on your talk page. I didn't know any way else to let you know CBF (again) :) Koko plush I found on a Japanese Chuggington website. Jason Pan 23:08, November 15, 2011 (UTC)Jason Pan Gold Wheels Canada Did the episode air in Canada today?! Breakdown Chugger Coming Through! Talk 04:35, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Blockage of User I have blocked an unregistered user for spam information. The ban will last 1 week. Breakdown Chugger Coming Through! Talk 04:35, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Spam not removed Exuse me, i noticed that the spam left on Callyfan's talk page is still there, such as saying the Hero of Tootington movie is true. shoudn't it be removed? 20:36, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm back JRCS I now know it have to be on this wiki it's like a part of my computer life even. Without chuggington wiki it's hard i don't know why it just is i'm coming back :) Chuggington's biggest fan 03:33, December 1, 2011 (UTC) (aka CBF :) ) Please join my wiki :) Hi JRCS would you like to join my own wiki? My newest wiki is called Speedy McAllister from Chugginton Wiki. He is one of my favorite characters. If so go to Mcallister From chuggington wiki and talk to me please :) Chuggington's biggest fan 19:51, December 1, 2011 (UTC) A help note Is anybody able to put an infobox template on a talk page ar is that against the rules? Chuggington's biggest fan 03:09, December 10, 2011 (UTC) CBF! :) RE: Undefined Yeah, I can't remove it either. It is sort of annoying and please send wikia a message saying What's the point of undefined?! Don't worry about it because when I add photos to galleries it says undefined|undefined|link=undefined. I always remove it and in my summary I say What's the point of undefined?! undefined is not an existing picture. It's just spam. You should do the same thing I'm doing. Just helping you out!Ivan Kakooza 11:54, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it is so weird. Please put up When adding stuff to a gallery, undefineds appear, so please remove them. You will not recive a strike if it added undefined to galleries.Ivan Kakooza 16:26, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I see another undefined on Top Secret Koko page.Ivan Kakooza 16:31, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Spam JRCS, i know i'm not an admin but i want to be one so i think i should tell you that User:TheFatHatt has made a lot of spam! He made a picture of Piper too up close and you can't see her and it's blurry. He/She also deleted Piper's voice. The user also deleted the Track page! Chuggington's biggest fan 04:11, December 12, 2011 (UTC) (aka) CBF (P.S. he/she also told Calley (calleyfan) to stop adding somthing and this user isn't even an admin! CBF JRCS Does ANYBODY edit here anymore?? Spam and Breaking you and CalleyFan's rules! Hi JRCS it's CBF User:24.102.233.251 made things about Thomas The Tank Engine and Bob The Builder! I deleted it because i know it's spam. Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah. Chuggington's biggest fan 02:52, December 20, 2011 (UTC) "aka" CBF (happy holidays) P.S. i do like the new Holiday colors! :) Chugger and Trainee Ivan Kakooza and I had talked about how the Trainee and Chugger pages have Piper, Decka, and Skylar in them. In some countries season 3 hasn't aired so could you, CalleyFan or one of us write on the pages that it hasn't aired in some of the other countries yet? CBF 17:45, December 22, 2011 (UTC) New system of Chuggington! I found the good system and it is the motorised Chuggington toys.Ivan Kakooza 21:18, December 26, 2011 (UTC) It sucks compared to Interactive :( The Interactive Chuggers have never been bought to Israel for Toys R Us and other toy stores. Instead we get these (epic fail!) ones, but sadly, I have Brewster and I wish to give him away. 15:11, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Piper I found a new photo of Piper, and since it is protected so only admins can edit it would you please add that photo to her gallery. Oh and i just added it to the episode it was from: Toot's New Friend. Chuggington's biggest fan 04:14, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Help! I have an importaint thing to tell you and its bugging me. On the Thomas Wiki, Thomasfan is drivng me CRAZY! Here are the few reasons: * He ALWAYS reverts my small knowlege on products! * Harrises me In my opinion, he needs to be kicked out of the Thomas commuity Can you solve it? Thank you!Ivan Kakooza 23:06, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year (alomst) Happy New Year JRCS Chuggington's biggest fan 16:39, December 31, 2011 (UTC) A wikia contributer Hello JRCS, since i'd like to be a helpful user you and CalleyFan should probbaly know that user: 173.48.192.193 has eraed everything on the Keep Chuggington Beautiful page and put a season 3 image on it. I will change it back. If you want to please look at the history for that page. Chuggington's biggest fan 02:18, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Repair and Go Koko image Hey, I found the Repair and Go Koko set at my local Target store. Can you upload one? I tried with various searches, but no image. Hope you can find the set! Also as a side note, please join my my Chuggington Interactive Railway WikiIvan Kakooza 21:14, January 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Chuggington Motorised Thanks, should we delete the merchandise layout? I can't understand what the videos say.Ivan Kakooza 13:05, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Minor Colour Changes I just changed the header to colour blue and the buttons to yellow so it would look like the logo. I also took away the transperacy because I had some complaints about it making it hard to read the text on pages. Breakdown Chugger Coming Through! Talk 03:22, February 27, 2012 (UTC) New Photographs I took some pictures from Season 3 episodes. Here's that site I want you to see, there are lots more clips other than the sizzler. http://www.discoverchuggington.com/ Breakdown Chugger Coming Through! Talk 20:54, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to bother you JRCS but... There is a user that has deleted the Chuggington Motorised page. I re-created it. He/she also created a page for Speedy but there already is a page for Speedy McAllister. He/she's Speedy page said this: "speedy is a purple locomotive that's named speedy mcallcinous" McAllister is spelled wrong. I put a delete tag on the Speedy page. I hope you can help :). The user's name is 58.107.13.22 Chuggington's biggest fan 04:53, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Question Hello there JRCS, I uploaded a photo of Wilson, Brewster, and Koko with Speedy McAllister from Chugger of the Year. It isn't from the episode because it is a promo picture. Should I add it to the episode gallery or just leave it alone and not put it in the gallery, again even though they are at the Chugger of the Year stage, the photo wasn't used in the episode. Let me know your opinion :) Chuggington's biggest fan 06:09, July 5, 2012 (UTC) PS I forgot to mention that a few days ago (June 27) I turned 15 years old! I would of put it in a blog post but it seems too short to put in a blog post. Have a nice night (Truly in the UK it is daytime) :) Chuggington's biggest fan 06:09, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Did you ever find Chuggington models for Trainz? 15:35, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello Your Welcome, just trying to be helpful. CGIFan (talk) 02:49, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Episodes to Characters? Hello, do you think we should add the episodes (which the characters appears) to the articles? CGIFan (talk) 09:36, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :Shall I do it? CGIFan (talk) 01:17, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Pages that needs to be delete Here ya go! http://chuggington.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_deletion CGIFan (talk) 02:49, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :http://chuggington.wikia.com/wiki/Brewster%C2%B4s_hobby Another one. CGIFan (talk) 03:22, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Roundhouse Hello JRCS, CBF here! I have a question for you. In the roundhouse page it says that Hoot and Toot only live at the trainee roundhouse in season 2. Piper was the only one who lived where Pete, Zephie, and Irving do because there are no more roundhouses in that area. After Piper moved into her roundhouse Hoot and Toot still lived in theirs. It showed on Wobbly Wheels that Hoot and Toot still lived there because there was a sign that showed that they lived there still. If what it said was that Hoot and Toot moved in with Piper, that wasn't true because on Wobbly Wheels you only saw Piper in the roundhouse and not Hoot and Toot. Plus how would all 3 fit in there? BTW, I corrected what I felt might have incorrect on the Roundhouse page. I'd love to hear what you and/or CalleyFan think :) Chuggington's biggest fan (talk) 01:13, August 23, 2012 (UTC) (aka. CBF or Chug). Category for ACM? Hi, do you know which category to add for Action Chugger Movies? Thank you. CGIFan (talk) 02:13, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :OK, thanks. CGIFan (talk) 02:13, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if I'm asking too much! Hi! Just want to ask you, we really need categories like yellow chuggers, blue chuggers, chuggers without buffers... ?! CGIFan (talk) 12:29, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :OK, thanks. CGIFan (talk) 12:29, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Another one! Can you rename Brewster´s Hobby please? (I have trouble renaming it :P) It has ´ instead of '. Thanks. CGIFan (talk) 09:48, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks again CGIFan (talk) 10:01, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes or no Hey, want to be friends? CGIFan (talk) 10:02, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Roblox and YouTube Hey, I was thinking maybe we can put a link to the Roblox game on the slideshow and/or the external links. It might also be a good idea to take pictures of the ROBLOX chuggers and put them on the pages. Also, would you like to help me put together a little advertisement for this wiki to go on YouTube? Breakdown Chugger Coming Through! Talk 02:45, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Chugger article Hi, just to ask you do we really need the chuggers article, every chuggers are chugger (if you get what I mean). CGIFan (talk) 03:17, August 28, 2012 (UTC) High-res Chug-o-Sonic Cover I've uploaded a high-res version of Chug-o-Sonic. It's similar to the previous one, you can delete it if you don't like it. CGIFan (talk) 03:32, August 28, 2012 (UTC)